In view of increased concerns relating to the role of proteins in the transmission of diseases, healthcare authorities might impose mandatory protein contamination detection requirements on the use of all surgical instruments.
Currently, detection of protein residues on surgical instruments is carried out using a standard Ninhydrin assay. However, this standard assay has been shown to be unreliable, because it is ineffective in detecting all but two amino acids which are water soluble and which would in any event rarely present a problem. Moreover, the Ninhydrin test is often carried out by ‘swabbing’ instruments and testing the swab. It is difficult to swab all portions of an instrument, particularly in areas that are most prone to collect protein residues, such as corners and recesses.
A further consideration is cost. Currently, a pack of four Ninhydrin tests with positive controls costs £25. The test is also relatively time-consuming to carry out and requires trained personnel.
The present invention aims to address these issues and to provide a quick, accurate method for detecting protein contamination over an entire instrument. The inventive detection method is many times more sensitive than the Ninhydrin technique.
A stain comprising a reagent composition has been developed that fluoresces in the presence of protein. Fluorophors in the stain are capable of emitting light of an emitted type when and only when both excited by light of an excitation type and in contact with a protein. Details of the stain are disclosed in co-pending application entitled “REAGENT”, filed on the same date under attorney reference KS.P49074GB. The components of the stain are readily available and inexpensive.